


Tears

by fangirl2013



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, Modern
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:50:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5101799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl2013/pseuds/fangirl2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chance meeting can change everything.......</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SketchLockwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SketchLockwood/gifts).



> I hope this is okay :)

Looking at the crowd surrounding her, Anne tried to appear calm. Even if she felt anything but. Her nerves were frayed and on edge and she felt the strongest desire to cry. It made her footsteps quick and hurried and she knew she looked almost crazied. Her heart pounded in her chest and it was so fast, it created a strong ache. Tears sprung to her eyes, though, it had little to do with the pain. 

"Are you alright?" A stranger asked her, his gaze on her pale, sweaty face. A look of almost concern was on his bearded face and it took Anne a few moments to register it. It had been awhile since someone had cared. The wedding rings on her left hand glinted uncomfortably to her and she tried not to take notice of them. 

Anne tried to smile but found herself unable to. Her face felt tight and uncomfortable and within seconds, her tears intensified and for a couple of frightening seconds, she worried she'd be unable to control her tears. Instead, she nodded quickly, eager to reassure the man. She felt no desire to spill her guts to the nearest stranger. If anything, all she wanted was to run away and fast!

"Are you sure?" His warm brown eyes scrutinised hers intently and she had to wonder why it mattered so strongly. After all, she was nothing to him. A stranger... He would forget all about her as soon as he could. Perhaps, as soon as he started walking away from her. 

She didn't react to the thought. She was used to. She wanted to nod again but something stopped her. She didn't want him to leave her. She wanted him to stay with her for as long as he could. It was a odd thought but one that was strong and hard to ignore. She tried but failed miserably. 

"I'm fine." She muttered to him, softly, unable to keep his gaze. She had never been one to lie before and even to a complete stranger, she struggled. 

The stranger smiled at her word. It was large and transformed his face as a result. His sombre face looked, for the first time, happy. Though he'd looked friendly throughout. 

"Glad to hear it." 

She liked his voice. It was completely masculine and it made her want to shudder in response. When had she last reacted so strongly to a man? And to his voice alone? She couldn't even remember. It had been so long ago....

A smile came to her pale, mascara stained face though she had no idea why. 

"I'm Richard. It's nice to meet you." He informed, his voice still very much affecting her. He offered his hand out to her as he spoke and her gaze lingered on it. Her 

Within moments, her hand was in his and she shook his hand softly. She couldn't help but notice his hand felt rough to the touch. Even so, she liked the feeling of it. If anything, she didn't want to let it go. She had to, however. She didn't want to scare him away somehow. 

"I'm Anne." She mumbled to him, after she'd let go of his hand. A little smile came to her face as she spoke. A light blush came to her, colouring her pale cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment?


End file.
